Electrical boxes, also known as junction boxes or boxes, are the predominant method for making and terminating electrical connections to other devices, such as, but not limited to switches, outlets, etc.
Often when connecting an electrical device to electrical wiring a cover of some type is used to protect the wiring and/or the device from environmental elements, such as, but not limited to rain, nesting insects, etc.
Sometimes the fastening means for securing the covers to the electrical boxes become inoperative. For example, screws used to fasten a cover to an electrical box may be over tightened resulting in stripped threads or stripping the “boss” into which the screw is treaded. Replacing an electrical box because of stripping is a problem.
Weather and age may also corrode these boxes and covers over time. When screws become corroded and rusted, the heads may break off and as a result there is no way to reattach a cover to a box. If you have multiple conduits and electrical wire running through these boxes, it makes replacing the electrical boxes a very hard and time consuming job. These boxes may still be safe, however, there is no way to attach a cover to them and as a result the box may need to be replaced. This presents a problem.